BLOODY SHADOWS (song)
The third track in the [[BLOODY SHADOWS (CD)|'BLOODY SHADOWS']] CD. It is the cd's theme song sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], and [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']] , who are voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi'', ''Suzumura Kenichi'' and ''Shouta Aoi'', respectively. Lyrics English = 【'Ai'】 Of the emotions that had completely frozen over 【'Ma'】 Only sadness was thawed out 【'Re'】 Having lived too long in the shadows, 【'All'】 The bloody shadows of love 【'Ma'】 The moonlight between the clouds 【'Ai'】 That illuminates my sins 【'Re'】 It was too fleeting 【'All'】 I'm just killing time 【'Ma'】 Concealing my fangs 【'Ai'】 Even if it's painful, 【'Re'】 You should learn 【'All'】 More intoxicating that the wine of your blood, 　　I'll dream of your kiss 【'Ma'】 If I sacrifice everything 【'Ai'】 To the darkness, 【'Re'】 Can I protect this love? 【'Ma'】 I don't need time 【'Ai'】 I don't even need a heart 【'Re'】 In this beautiful, 【'All'】 Cold world 【'Ma'】 Blossoming like a rose, 【'Ai'】 Uh... A crimson flower 【'Re'】 At least until the very end 【'Ma'】 My memories of love 【'Ai'】 My distant memories 【'All'】 Held gently 【'Re'】 In my heart, 【'All'】 And in this sleepless prison 【'Ai'】 Fleeting, it shall vanish 【'Ma'】 Mysterious and not frightening 【'Re'】 This requiem we play with out friends, 【'All'】 This bloody waltz of which we sing 【'Ma'】 As people cower 【'Ai'】 From the night 【'Re'】 Waiting for morning, 【'All'】 They grieve alone 【'Ma'】 However, because 【'Ai'】 They can feel so lonely 【'Re'】 That they tremble, 【'All'】 As it worsens, it makes a part of their aching hearts 　　Change into strength 【'Ma'】 Traveling this endless cycle 【'Ai'】 That we call 'eternity', 【'Re'】 Exemplifying love 【'Ma'】 I'll accept my fate 【'Ai'】 Beyond the silence 【'Re'】 And continue to prey 【'All'】 This I swear 【'Ma'】 Amidst the cruelty of it all, 【'Ai'】 Ah... There's just one 【'Re'】 Warm light 【'Ma'】 These memories, 【'Ai'】 As if they're unbreakable, 【'All'】 I'll never 【'Re'】 Forget them 【'All'】 Ending with my dead pulse 【'Ma'】 An endless darkness 【'Ai'】 An eternal shadow 【'Re'】 A dazzling cross 【'All'】 An agonizing abyss 【'Ma'】 A fading sky 【'Ai'】 Both past and present 【'Re'】 A life closed off 【'All'】 In a paradise of death, I hum 　　The melody of love for you 【'Ma'】 If I sacrifice everything 【'Ai'】 To the darkness, 【'Re'】 Can I protect this love? 【'Ma'】 I don't need time 【'Ai'】 I don't even need a heart 【'Re'】 In this beautiful, 【'All'】 Cold World 【'Ma'】 Blossoming like a rose, 【'Ai'】 Uh... A crimson flower 【'Re'】 At least until the very end 【'Ma'】 My memories of love 【'Ai'】 My distant memories 【'All'】 Held gently 【'Re'】 In my heart, 【'All'】 And in this sleepless prisonRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = 【'Ai'】 koorikitta kanjou 【'Ma'】 kanashimi ga tokashita 【'Re'】 kage ni ikiru ni wa naga sugita 【'All'】 ai no Bloody Shadows 【'Ma'】 kumoma no muunraito 【'Ai'】 tsumi wo terashi 【'Re'】 hakana sugita 【'All'】 jikan wo korosu 【'Ma'】 kiba wo kakushi 【'Ai'】 kurushinde mo 【'Re'】 oboeba ii 【'All'】 chi no wain yori yoishireru kuchizuke wo yumemiyou 　　 【'Ma'】 subete wo yami ni 【'Ai'】 sasageta nara 【'Re'】 ai wo mamoreru no ka? 【'Ma'】 toki mo iranai 【'Ai'】 kokoro sae iranai 【'Re'】 utsukushiku tsumetai 【'All'】 sekai he 【'Ma'】 bara no you ni saku 【'Ai'】 Uh... akaki hana 【'Re'】 semete saigo dake 【'Ma'】 koi no memorii 【'Ai'】 tooki kioku 【'All'】 mune ni 【'Re'】 yasashiku idaki 【'All'】 soshite nemuranu purizun he 【'Ai'】 utakata ni kieyukou 【'Ma'】 fushigi to kowakunai 【'Re'】 tomo to no kanaderu rekuiemu 【'All'】 utau Bloody Waltz 【'Ma'】 hito wa yoru wo 【'Ai'】 osore nagara 【'Re'】 asa wo matte 【'All'】 hitori wo nageku 【'Ma'】 dakedo sabishiku 【'Ai'】 furueru hodo 【'Re'】 omoeru kara 【'All'】 tsunoriitamu haato no bun chikara he to kaerareru 　　 【'Ma'】 towa to iu nano 【'Ai'】 rinne no tabi ni 【'Re'】 ai ga shimesu mama 【'Ma'】 sadame wo ukete 【'Ai'】 seijaku wo koete 【'Re'】 inoritsuzukeru koto 【'All'】 chikau yo 【'Ma'】 zankoku no naka 【'Ai'】 Ah... tatta hitotsu 【'Re'】 atatakai hikari 【'Ma'】 omoide dake wa 【'Ai'】 kowarenai you ni 【'All'】 zutto 【'Re'】 wasure wa shinai 【'All'】 tomatta kodou ni shimatte 【'Ma'】 owaranai Dark 【'Ai'】 yuukyuu no Shadow 【'Re'】 mabayui Cross 【'All'】 setsunaki shinen 　　 【'Ma'】 usureru sora 【'Ai'】 kako to ima mo 【'Re'】 tojiru inochi 【'All'】 shi no rakuen de kuchizusamu kimi he no ai no merodi 【'Ma'】 subete wo yami ni 【'Ai'】 sasageta nara 【'Re'】 ai wo mamoreru no ka? 【'Ma'】 toki mo iranai 【'Ai'】 kokoro sae iranai 【'Re'】 utsukushiku tsumetai 【'All'】 sekai he 【'Ma'】 bara no you ni saku 【'Ai'】 Uh... akaki hana 【'Re'】 semete saigo dake 【'Ma'】 koi no memorii 【'Ai'】 tooki kioku 【'All'】 mune ni 【'Re'】 yasashiku idaki 【'All'】 soshite nemuranu purizun he http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com/2015/11/utapri-bloody-shadows.html |-| Kanji = 【'藍'】 【'真斗'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 　　 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'全員'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'藍'】 【'真斗'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 　　 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'全員'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 　　 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'レン'】 【'真斗'】 【'藍'】 【'全員'】 【'レン'】 【'全員'】 ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Videos References Navigation Category:Music Category:Roadshow Category:Shining Theatrical Troupe Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs)